Mai hime segunda temporada
by BlINDfAiThz14
Summary: Los sucesos despuez del carnaval de las himes...podran las princesas recobrar lo que perdieron .. nuevos personajes..un nuevo comienzo..una nueva amenaza mai hime segunda temporada


**Segunda Temporada de Mai Hime**

Capitulo 1

...: Despuez de todo...ya acabo..(lanzando un ramo de flores al precipicio.. donde por ultima vez vio a su madre)madre...(se dijo a si misma) no conosco los motivos..de lo que hiciste..ni porque...solo ...quiero recordarte como yo siempre lo he hecho... eso es todo... los huerfanos...las himes..Sears..todo ya termino..(mirando la puesta de sol que se asomaba)

Natsuki seguia ahi comtemplando los rayos rojizos que acariciaban su sombra.. con el casco de motocicleta siendo sostenido por su mano diestra..sola.. parada donde yacia su madre..donde los recuerdos de pena .. trizteza y dolor..aun ..la atormentaban..pero..

Natsuki:(ensimismada en sus pensamientos) Como fue que deje que...esto..se saliera de control...fue mi culpa?¿ inquirio acaso tuve algo de culpa en eso... yo presiento que si... Shi..Shizuru..yo..lo..siento.. 

Mai: Natsuki?¿-inquirio abriendole paso a natsuki para salirse de su ensimismamiento

Natsuki: Mai.. -en tono bajo 

Mai: Vaya Vaya que sorpresa que estas haciendo aqui... 

Natsuki: etto..yo(buscando la excusa perfecta)...creo que eso no te concierne

Mai: De nuevo con esa actitud...francamente me decepcionas..mañana empezaremos un nuevo año escolar...los mejor esque estaras en nuestro salon..estaremos juntos..Chie..Aoi..Tate y YO..deberias estar con mas animos 

Natsuki: (recordando) Lo olvide, ya que no pase los examenes para salvar el año... tengo que repetirlo otra vez... (asintio y volviendo su mirada a la puesta que ya estaba por acabar)

May: Natsuki¡¡¡ hey natsuki¡¡¡ otra vez'¡¡¡ te vas a comportar como un frio y solitario lobo'¡¡¡ ya basta¡¡¡deja de actuar de esa manera¡¡ piensa que no solo te lastimas tu...tambien lastimas a los que estan a tu alrededor a tus amigos... 

Natsuki:(se puso el casco y se subio a la moto haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Mai) No te preocupes.. estare bien(prendio el motor y despego)

Mai: Natsuki...despuez de todo aun sigue teniendo una actitud solitaria..creo que por ahora..la dejare..despuez hablare con ella(cargando las bolsas)

Natsuki conducia su moto a un lugar el cual ni ella misma conocia..su rumbo era desconocido...

Natsuki:(pensando) Es lo mejor...yo..no quiero lastimar a los que me rodean...a..amigos.. aunque haya sonreido con ella...aunque sus palabras siempre me alivien..ella... Shi..Shizuru.. ya no estara cerca de mi...yo rechaze sus sentimientos...aunque mis disculpas en ese momento fueran sinceras..yo...ella..que nos paso?¿.. no la quiero perder..es lo unico que tengo claro.. no quiero que se aleje de mi...mi madre me amaba..aun asi quiso entregarme..o Smith lo dijo solo para confundirme..entonces porque..porque mi madre ..hizo eso... es eso amor...entonces..yo ..no quiero.. no puedo sentirlo...no..me he estado engañando todo este tiempo porque..si esa vez sonreia..ahora..yo..ahora yo..

Natsuki apretujo fuertemente ambos mangos de la motocicleta..ensimismada en sus pensamientos..no advirtio la curva que se acercaba rapidamente...ya era muy tarde no podia frenar...

Natsuki:(cerrando sus ojos)No..demonios¡¡¡¡(trato de hacer una maniobra)

...:(cogio su mano de natsuki justo tiempo) 

Natsuki:(se quedo boquiabierta)Shi...Shizuru(lev antando su rostro para poder verla mejor)

...: en vez de comprarte tanta lenceria cara... deberias de comprarte un par de lentes...--dijo mordazmente la pelirroja

Natsuki: Nao...(mirandola desconcertadamente)

Nao: Vaya...Vaya... estas pesada...

Natsuki:callate...

Nao: pero en que rayos pensabas,...querias suicidarte... me ahorrarias trabajo(subiendola)

Natsuki(desviando su mirada)

Nao: Por lo menos me debes unas gracias...

Natsuki: Porque lo hicistes?

Nao: Tu me salvastes (desviando su mirada)asi que.. ya pague mi deuda

Natsuki: Vaya ...una chica que solo tiene espacio en su cerebro para ligues y estupideces...tiene moral..que novedad..

Nao: Mira quien me reprende una chica de mirada solitaria que en vez de hormonas tiene su motocicleta.. ja

Natsuki: Que..(mirandola ferozmente)

Nao: Bueno Bueno...me largo...haz lo que quieras..(En eso un trueno arremetio en el bosque aledaño..un sonido estruendoso prosiguio..mientras que gotas de lluvia haciendose gradualmente mas intensas y voluminosas comenzaron a caer)

Natsuki: demonios...por lo menos la motocicleta no se estropeo(corriendo hasta la motocicleta y montandose)(viendo a Nao)sube

Nao: Prefiero caminar(alejandose lentamente)

Natsuki:(diose la vuelta y en direccion a Nao la cogio e hizo que esta subiera)

Nao: Como sea..solo dejame al terminar la bajada

Natsuki:(desviando su mirada)(acelero la velocidad de su moto)


End file.
